Breathless
by Swinging Cloud
Summary: Fill for the GKM. "Long, pale fingers wrap tightly around her left wrist, guiding her hand up to push more firmly on Brittany's throat- telling her that she's ready- and Santana shivers as her palm presses just below Brittany's jaw." Brittana. Breath!play. Obvious smut.


**Title:** Breathless

**Summary:** Fill for the GKM. "Long, pale fingers wrap tightly around her left wrist, guiding her hand up to push more firmly on Brittany's throat- telling her that she's _ready_- and Santana shivers as her palm presses just below Brittany's jaw." Brittana. Breath!play. Obvious smut.

**WARNING:** This is a kinky, smutty story that involves breath!play, or erotic asphyxiation. Also, lots of strap-on sex. If that's not your thing, then I'd suggest reading something else.

**A/N**: The first thing I do before writing is set appropriate, inspirational music to get me in a particular mood- usually I try to find some "in theme" with the story I'm trying to write. In this case, most obviously the song "take my breath away" came immediately to mind, because- LOL. Unfortunately, it had the undesired effect of making me SOB LIKE A LITTLE BITCH. So I turned that shit off and put on some grungy sex-rock instead. You're welcome.

In any case- this was a fun challenge for me- normally when I think of breath!play I think of intense, rough sex, so I wanted to try and write it out to be very sensual and um. Erotic, I guess? Appealing? Idk, something like that. Hopefully I succeeded in making it seem not as harsh as it really is.

* * *

"Wait, I don't get it," Tina says, giving Brittany a skeptical look from across the table they're sitting at along with Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike. "How exactly does Lord Tubbington get cigars?"

Brittany shrugs in response, a serious look on her face. "I think the cat across the street smuggles them in from Cuba. He's Siamese."

Tina, to her credit, refrains from questioning Brittany's- in Tina's eyes- _ridiculous_ logic further, and instead shoots her a confused look. Quinn, from her seat on the right side of Brittany in the horseshoe-shaped booth, laughs into her glass of water. Mercedes sports a lost expression- blinking into space- and Mike wears an amused, easy grin on his features.

Santana smirks from Brittany's left side, her right hand holding the blonde's secretly under the table. She lets her thumb stoke the back of her hand affectionately, not missing the appreciative, loving grin Brittany gives her when the rest of their friends aren't looking. Santana gets Brittany's humor- she always has. It's amazing to her that most people, even their close friends, don't see beyond the surface of Brittany's quirky statements to the deeper, cleverer meaning, but sometimes, Santana likes being the only one who understands Brittany's language. It makes her feel like Brittany's speaking a secret only meant for her.

Brittany squeezes her hand as Mercedes and Tina argue across the table about Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart's cheating scandal or something equally as idiotic, and they share a soft, loving look. Santana's eyes trace over Brittany's pink, shiny lips, which are pulled up into a satisfied grin that tells her Brittany knows exactly what she's staring at, and then she lets her eyes fall lower, to the cream-colored silk scarf tied around Brittany's neck. It's summer, and it's too warm out- but Brittany can accessorize anything, can make anything look flawless and perfect, and before she realizes it, she's smiling fondly and reaching with her left hand to finger the adorably-skewed knot in the scarf.

Brittany's smile widens, and she reaches up to cup Santana's hand in her own. Subtly, she tugs Santana's hand up higher- so that her fingers press to her neck- and then swallows, so that Santana can feel the movement of her throat beneath her fingertips, can feel the way her muscles flex under her touch.

Their eyes meet. Santana feels a shiver run down her spine at Brittany's insinuation, at the look in her bright, blue eyes. Brittany bites her lower lip, and Santana's breath hitches as the desire for herself to be the one biting it sweeps through her in a powerful wave, ending in a low throb between her legs.

A loud laugh snaps her back to reality, the reality where they are both still sitting at a table in a restaurant, hanging out with some of their friends for the first time since Graduation. It's summer and Santana still doesn't know what she's going to do about- well, _anything_, really- but none of that matters as Brittany averts her gaze and drags Santana's hand into her lap to play idly with her fingers. They refocus on the conversation- now Quinn is arguing about New Haven vs. Los Angeles with Mercedes- and Santana lazily wonders what time it is when familiar opening notes play out over the speakers in the restaurant.

Mercedes shrieks with delight, flailing her hand excitedly. "Oh, my goodness; I haven't heard this song since Prom!"

Tina rolls her eyes. "That was only a few weeks ago." Mercedes shrugs indifferently.

"You guys should sing it," Mike suggests, pointing at Quinn and Santana.

Quinn raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "We're in a restaurant."

"Like that's ever stopped anyone from singing before," Tina laughs.

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_ Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

"Take my breath a-waaaaaay!" Mercedes sings, trying to encourage Quinn and Santana. Quinn relents and chimes in on the next line, and Santana meets Brittany's eyes, a faint blush rising to her tan cheeks as she remembers how sweet and perfect Brittany had been, front and center during the song when she'd sang it at their Senior Prom. Her heartbeat accelerates at the memory, and all at once, she feels breathless just thinking about it. Brittany smiles coyly at her, her blue eyes sparkling. Santana sighs with adoration.

"Watching I keep waiting, still anticipating _love_," Quinn's hand slaps the table in front of Santana pointedly to punctuate, and Santana's sigh turns irritated.

"All right," she growls as Quinn continues into her next line. She takes a deep breath and then sings her own line softly at her cue, and Mercedes and Tina squeal in delight, clapping, and she has to struggle to withhold her eye roll. It's not nearly as glamorous or as powerful as when she sang it at Prom, but Brittany squeezes her hand under the table, calling her attention, and she smiles fondly as she sings the next few lines to her.

Brittany's carefree smile turns into something more as she mouths the words to Santana as Santana sings them, and suddenly, Santana feels a lot warmer than she did before the song started. She watches, captivated, as Brittany's mouth forms the words, _take my breath away_, and she finds herself swallowing at the allusion. All she can see are Brittany's blue eyes and pink lips, all she can hear is the silence of Brittany's words and her own pulse pounding in her ears, all she can feel is Brittany's thumb stroking slow, suggestive circles on her hand and the hammering of her heart against her ribs. She feels like she just ran suicides at Cheerios practice. She wants to kiss Brittany _so badly_. She nearly falters in her singing of the next line of the song from wanting it so much.

As they carry on through the end of the song, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and even Mike chime in singing the very last verse, and Mercedes belts out the final line before they all erupt into giggles, pleased with themselves. They'd earned quite a few looks from the wait staff, but since it was late on a Tuesday night, there really weren't many patrons to disturb.

"Man, I'm so upset I didn't get to sing at Prom with you guys," Mercedes complains, stabbing her straw into her glass, which is mostly ice.

"We had Junior Prom," Santana points out, shaking out of her Brittany-induced haze. Mercedes' expression lifts at her words.

"Ohhh, no," Tina cuts in before Mercedes can start up an impromptu a cappella version of _Dancing Queen._ "Save it for the reunion."

Everyone laughs.

* * *

"That was nice," Brittany murmurs as they exit the restaurant, fingers laced together, swinging their hands between them.

"Yeah," Santana agrees. "I mean, I might _actually_ miss them."

Brittany sends her a knowing look but remains silent as they walk to the car. Santana feels the shift in energy between them as they walk, and she's reminded of the persistent, aching desire to taste Brittany's lips, especially now that they are mostly alone in the parking lot.

Almost as if she'd read Santana's mind, Brittany's pace quickens, and when they reach Santana's car, Brittany lets herself fall back against the passenger door, tugging Santana's hand so that she's pulled flush against her body, pressed up against the car.

Santana doesn't hesitate to close the gap between their lips, and she lets her body relax into Brittany's, feeling the taller girl's supple frame beneath her, sandwiched between her and her car. Brittany's arms wind around her neck, fingers bury in her hair, and she tilts her head, deepening the kiss, opening her mouth to allow her tongue to find Brittany's. Santana feels the shudder roll through Brittany's body when their tongues meet in Brittany's mouth, and she presses her hips forward in response. Her palms push into the cold metal of the car door at Brittany's waist before she slides them around, letting them find the curve of Brittany's ass instead. She pulls Brittany's hips tighter against her own, and Brittany moans in response, letting her tongue lick more aggressively into Santana's eager mouth.

Santana feels somewhat dizzy as she kisses Brittany against the car- she's panting heavily and her heart has resumed its frantic pace. When Brittany's warm hands slide to cradle her face, she pulls back from the kiss and sighs, letting her forehead rest against Brittany's. She struggles to catch her breath for a few moments. When Brittany's teeth find her bottom lip and tug on it gently, Santana lets a soft groan rumble up from her throat, her eyes falling to Brittany's neck, which is still encased in the scarf.

They share an unspoken look, and finally, Santana extricates herself from Brittany's arms and opens the car door for her. Brittany gives her an appreciative smile and settles into the passenger seat, and then Santana walks shakily to her side and climbs into the car.

The drive home is spent in comfortable silence while Brittany fiddles with the radio, changing the songs every so often. Brittany's left hand is stretched across the center console and resting on Santana's thigh, stroking it softly. Santana's right hand is covering Brittany's as she drives them back to her house. Their eyes meet briefly and Santana recognizes that winded feeling returning to her at the effect the passing streetlights have on Brittany's blue eyes in the dark.

When they reach Santana's empty house- her dad is on overnight shift at the hospital and her mom is at the office working late as usual- they let themselves in, pausing to drop their shoes at the front door before making their way upstairs. Once in Santana's bedroom, Santana leans in to kiss Brittany, who reciprocates it briefly before twirling away when Santana tries to deepen it. Santana watches as Brittany slowly brings her hands up to her own throat and begins to untie the snug, silk fabric from around it.

Teasingly, Brittany tugs the scarf away, exposing her slender, pale neck to Santana's hungry eyes. Santana's gaze lingers, tracing up and down the smooth skin and noting the absence of any marks or bruises- except for a very faint spot on the right side, down by Brittany's shirt collar. She bites her lower lip and her eyes rise to find Brittany's, who's watching her with an anxious, questioning expression.

Santana takes two swift steps forward, sliding her arms around Brittany's waist and pulling her close before crashing their lips together in answer. Brittany makes a surprised noise against her lips but kisses back eagerly, arms wrapping around Santana's neck again as their kiss deepens and Santana's tongue explores Brittany's hot mouth. When she becomes short of breath, Santana trails her mouth down Brittany's jawline, nipping softly before reaching the hinge. She sucks the sensitive spot fleetingly before moving to lap at Brittany's pulse point, and Brittany squirms in her arms, pushing her hips forward, seeking.

Santana holds Brittany tighter, lets her hands trail down to Brittany's ass again, grabbing it firmly with both hands. She slips her thigh between both of Brittany's and pulls her hips against it, making Brittany gasp and tilt her head back, slamming her eyes closed and exposing more of her creamy throat. Santana licks down Brittany's neck, letting her teeth graze the base of it, and then works all the way back up to her ear, sucking the lobe.

Slowly, Santana lets her mouth suck and lick its way back down Brittany's neck, not oblivious to the way Brittany shakes against her, the way Brittany's hips rut against her thigh, the way Brittany's breath is coming in heavy, short gasps-

"Santana," Brittany whines, and the dark-haired girl ignores the statement in favor of sucking at the base of Brittany's neck hard enough to form a bruise, hard enough to elicit a strangled gasp from Brittany. She presses a sensual, open-mouthed kiss to the mark when she's finished, and pulls back slightly. She kisses Brittany's chin and reaches up with both hands to graze her fingertips teasingly up the sides of Brittany's neck. She strokes lightly up, brushing errant blond strands away, circling behind her ears before tracing back down to map out her bare collarbones.

Brittany shakes, swallows, and Santana watches her throat bob. She leans forward to press the barest, reverent kiss against the front of it, and Brittany moans and lifts both hands to cup Santana's face firmly.

"San," she says, her voice unsteady, and she moves forward to kiss Santana briefly. "_Go_. I- I can't wait any longer."

Santana smiles, her lips brushing Brittany's. "Yeah?" she murmurs, her own voice low and raspy.

Brittany plucks one of Santana's hands from where it's resting against her chest and sensually guides it down, down beneath the hem of her pants-

"Fuck," Santana whimpers as Brittany pushes Santana's fingers against her, letting her feel how turned on she is. She's completely floored at how wet and ready Brittany is for her. Santana presses her hand forward, wanting to explore, but Brittany tugs on her wrist, removing her hand from her pants, and instead brings Santana's hand to her mouth. Santana bites her lip as Brittany sucks deeply on Santana's first two fingers, shivering when she feels Brittany's wet, velvet tongue swirl over the tips. Brittany's eyes meet hers and Santana's sex throbs almost painfully.

"Uh-huh," Brittany purrs once she pulls Santana's fingers out of her mouth at a glacier's pace.

Santana shakes her head slowly, draws in a stuttering breath, and pulls away to go get ready.

When she comes back, Brittany's sitting on the bed, perched on the edge completely naked. Santana pauses when she sees her, sees Brittany's eyes rake over her own naked frame, taking in the sight of her. Santana always feels silly for the first instant when she's wearing their strap-on, but Brittany's appreciative, burning regard always reassures her. Brittany licks her lips and Santana steps closer, shuddering, tensing when Brittany's moist mouth presses to her bare stomach. Lovingly, she strokes her fingers through blond hair, listening to their breathing, feeling the warmth of Brittany's expelled breaths against her stomach.

Her hand trails from Brittany's hair down the side of her face, and then to her neck, fingertips grazing the side of it, and she lays her hand heavily on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany looks up, pulling back slightly, and Santana bends to kiss her; they clumsily crawl onto the bed, ending with Brittany on her back and Santana settled between her legs. Santana sighs at the feeling of her warm, bare skin pressed against Brittany's warm, bare skin. It feels like heaven, and she can't ever get enough.

"You're so sexy," Brittany whispers against Santana's lips before they kiss again. This time, their kiss turns fierce, heated- their teeth clash and Brittany sucks on Santana's tongue, making Santana's hips jump slightly. The tip of the strap-on pushes against Brittany's dripping sex, and Brittany moans, breaking the kiss to take a breath.

Santana doesn't let her. She chases Brittany's lips and bites her bottom one, and Brittany tightens her hold on Santana, rolling her hips up to try and incite Santana to enter her. Instead, Santana brings her left hand down, stroking through Brittany's wetness, and teases her fingers over her clit, watching as Brittany squirms and whimpers beneath her.

"Please," Brittany begs, and the sound of it sparks something within Santana. Without warning- as if she'd need one, Brittany's _so wet_- she drives two fingers into Brittany, who arches up and releases a relieved moan.

"Oh- God- _yes_," Brittany pants, working her hips against Santana's hand as she sets a steady pace. After a few teasing pumps, Santana withdraws- leaving Brittany frustrated- and instead guides the head of the dildo strapped to her hips to Brittany's ready entrance. She rubs the head up and down through Brittany's wet folds, successfully lubricating it and teasing Brittany into madness.

Brittany grabs Santana's hips and tugs on them, and Santana pushes forward a whole playful inch before she pulls back. Brittany grasps Santana's hair and tugs her down for a heated kiss, shoving her tongue into her mouth and arching up into her desperately. When she pulls back, she lets her teeth graze beneath Santana's ear before she releases a heavy, whimpering breath into it.

"Take it- take me," Brittany pleads, and Santana crumbles, driving her hips forward and sheathing the entire length into Brittany in one smooth stroke. Brittany gasps at the penetration, and wraps her legs around Santana's, keeping their hips securely together as Santana settles into position, sitting back slightly on her calves and supporting herself with one hand braced gently against Brittany's chest, putting only light pressure there.

Santana starts off slow, pushing in and pulling out, letting Brittany feel every inch as it moves inside her. Brittany rests back on the pillow, letting Santana set the pace, letting Santana be in control. She can't help pushing her hips up into Santana's, but she makes no move to encourage Santana to quicken her thrusts. Instead, she reaches to cup Santana's face, traces her fingers down her cheeks, massages the base of her skull, scratches her nails lightly across the back of her neck, all the while feeling Santana move against her, inside her. Santana shudders at the light, affectionate touch, and her sex throbs harder with each thrust of her hips. She watches the fake cock disappear into Brittany over and over, wondering what it would feel like if it was actually attached to her-

She bites her lip, snapping out of her fantasy, and looks up into Brittany's darkened eyes. Brittany's watching her, her blue eyes intense, her lips slightly parted as soft, whimpering moans escape from her throat. Her _throat_- Santana reaches her left hand up from the bed beside Brittany to trace tenderly over the recently-made dark bruise at the base of her neck, admiring the contrast of it against Brittany's pale skin. Her touches move around to tease over the small dip near Brittany's chest before she lets her entire palm lie against Brittany's jugular. She lets it rest there lightly for a few moments while she focuses on the movements of her hips- she can sense, from the small signs in Brittany's movement, that Brittany is building up quickly, so she puts some power behind her thrusting and drives into her harder. Long, pale fingers wrap tightly around her left wrist, guiding her hand up to push more firmly on Brittany's throat, telling her that she's _ready_- and Santana shivers as her palm presses just below Brittany's jaw.

Brittany draws a shuddering breath, and Santana puts gentle pressure on her, just enough so that Brittany's breathing isn't as easy anymore. She's careful- she always is. They've done this before, many times, but it doesn't change Santana's caution, the slight hesitation in her movements.

"Fuck- me," Brittany gasps out, squeezing her legs around Santana's waist, and Santana flexes her muscles, pushes into Brittany faster, her eyes darting between watching the dildo part Brittany's slick folds and her own hand on Brittany's pale neck. She allows more weight on her support arm, pushing down into Brittany's chest, and Brittany grips her wrist even tighter, clenching for a moment before she slides her hand up the length of Santana's arm, caressing her shoulder, her bicep, her forearm.

Santana pushes just a little bit harder, sensing that Brittany's getting close. Her abs and thighs are screaming from the effort of fucking Brittany, and she's nowhere near close to coming, but the look in Brittany's clouded eyes drives her on.

Brittany's mouth opens and her back arches suddenly, and Santana shivers, knowing she's hitting _that spot_ inside Brittany, knows that if she wasn't currently choking Brittany that the blonde would be screaming-

The thought makes Santana moan, makes her sex throb with want, and she bends down briefly to press a wet, sloppy kiss to Brittany's jaw, listening to Brittany's struggled breaths. She can feel the vibrations of Brittany's trapped moans under her hand, and the total control she has over Brittany's body makes her blood race in her veins.

"B, you're so fucking beautiful," Santana whispers, and Brittany's body jerks beneath her, Brittany's hand clutches her bare shoulder almost painfully hard in response. "I love fucking you like this," she confesses breathily- her own breathing has become difficult due to the effort she's putting forth to not only fuck Brittany, but to choke her, to hold her down against their sheets _safely_ and- "fuck, I love _taking_ you like this." She pushes just a tiny bit harder on Brittany's trachea, feels Brittany's blunt nails dig into her shoulder as her breathing has now become almost completely restricted. Santana keeps talking, knowing her words drive Brittany crazy. "I love the way you come beneath me."

Brittany's throat vibrates with another moan that doesn't escape, and Santana gives Brittany everything she has, pumping into Brittany as hard as she can, panting, "you're so close, B, I know you're close- I can feel it." Brittany's thighs squeeze her hips in response, tightening, her hips bucking up erratically and Santana knows Brittany's right at the edge. Brittany's vision is blurring around the edges but Santana is sharp and intense, and so is the pleasure, so is the feeling of Santana plunging inside her, and Santana looks like heaven, and feels like heaven even more, and-

"I want you to come for me," Santana tells her, _commands_ her. "Come for me, Brittany."

Brittany's mouth drops open wider, and Santana waits for their safeword- a pinch on her thigh- but it doesn't come; Brittany does. Brittany's nails drag down from Santana's shoulder to her forearm, leaving angry, red lines in tan skin as Brittany comes hard, silently shaking, arching off the bed, her lips parted as she struggles to breathe- but _can't_. Santana hisses at the pleasurable pain of Brittany's nails but doesn't stop the rutting of her hips- the sight of Brittany's powerful orgasm has brought her _so much closer_ to her own. It's more than just a power high, it's more than just _control_- it's the absolute trust Brittany places in her, it's the look in Brittany's eyes when she comes so submissively beneath her, and Santana's clit is almost painfully sensitive, and throbbing so hard that even the barest friction from the harness strapped to her hips is dragging her closer to the edge, making her shake- _ache_- for release.

When Brittany slumps back to the bed, trembling, Santana immediately removes the pressure from her neck. She knows Brittany's body, knows when it's too much, and knows when it's just enough; Brittany gasps sharply, her muscles still tensed, and Santana still thrusting between her legs, drawing out her intense orgasm.

Santana pumps steadily- she's so close- she rolls her hips, watches the cock disappear into Brittany's wet heat over and over- can see the faint beginnings of bruises around Brittany's neck from her hand, and the way Brittany's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, can see her lips forming into a satisfied smile-

"Fuck- _Brittany_-" Santana whimpers as the girl beneath her reaches up shakily to tug on Santana's hard nipples, and she throws her head back in nearly overwhelming pleasure as the action pushes her over the edge and her orgasm hits her like a freight train. Her hips surge forward wildly, burying the dildo completely in Brittany, and she shudders.

Brittany's legs tense around Santana's waist, and with one quick movement, Santana finds herself on her back with Brittany straddling her, her hips dropping down and lifting up at a quick, steady pace. Brittany rides her roughly, her hands on Santana's chest, and Santana gasps at the unbelievably hot sight, her clit still pulsing from her orgasm. "Fuck, Santana, you feel so _good_," Brittany breathes, her voice hoarse from being choked. The sound makes Santana shudder.

It doesn't take Brittany long to come again, and she does, collapsing on Santana's chest, and suddenly they're kissing, and neither of them can really breathe because Brittany still hasn't caught her breath and Santana's has been stolen by Brittany's kisses, and Brittany's hips are still rolling against her, and-

"God, Britt," Santana moans. The friction on her clit is delicious at the angle they're currently in. Brittany's lying on top of her, rocking down onto her and rubbing her clit against Santana's abdomen with each roll of her hips, and whimpering and moaning into Santana's mouth as she kisses her, releasing all the sounds she couldn't before. Santana reaches down to fully grope Brittany's ass with one hand, letting her other twine into Brittany's hair and fisting it tightly, pulling her head to the side to expose her neck. Brittany hisses at the sharp jolt and then gives a shuddering cry as Santana bites into her neck, sucking hard, bucking her hips up and pushing the dildo deeper and deeper into Brittany with each thrust.

"I'm gonna come all over you," Brittany moans into her shoulder, her thrusts becoming increasingly more erratic.

"Fuck," Santana hisses into Brittany's neck at a particularly sharp thrust to her clit, at Brittany's dirty words. She can feel the wetness from Brittany's previous two orgasms smeared on her stomach, can feel how hard and swollen Brittany's clit is against her skin as Brittany continues to ride her at a very intimate angle, rubbing their breasts together. Santana tugs Brittany's hair again, harder knowing she's close. Brittany's hold on her is growing increasingly more severe. She grips Brittany's ass tighter, pulls her into her hard, jerky thrusts-

"San- _Santana_," Brittany cries out, and she's pressed so close that Santana _feels_ the orgasm hit Brittany's body. She pushes up into her a few more times, noticing how hard the resistance is- Brittany's clenched tight around the dildo as she comes- before she lies back, panting and even more out of breath, watching as Brittany shakes and rides out her orgasm.

Brittany smiles sexily at her as she comes down, her blonde hair tousled and falling messily over her bare shoulders. Santana stares up at her in awe, feeling breathless again at how completely gorgeous and flawless she is, her eyes tracing over every light freckle on her nose and flushed cheeks.

"Mm, _yeah_," Brittany rasps with one last shuddering twitch of her hips. She stills atop Santana and kisse her lips lazily, intimately exploring her mouth in a slow, amorous kiss. Santana strokes through Brittany's hair, pushing some damp, stray strands back from her face, and runs her hands from Brittany's shoulders down to her ass, smoothing over her back and thighs, caressing, soothing. Brittany sighs against her, enjoying the feeling of being so closely connected to Santana.

"I love you," Santana murmurs against Brittany's jaw before she presses a wet kiss there, and Brittany cups her face tenderly, returning the sentiment before kissing her again. They wrap their arms around each other, getting tangled in warm limbs, lost in each other's scent and skin.

After long moments, Brittany lifts up with a wince, letting the dildo slide out, and Santana smirks at her before she slips out of the harness and curls up against her. Santana stokes a thumb over a very faint bruise on Brittany's trachea, up under her jaw- knowing it was caused by _her_ _hand_- and feels Brittany swallow beneath her fingertips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Santana asks softly. She always does.

Brittany shakes her head and nudges Santana's cheek with her nose affectionately. "You never do."

Santana smiles and pulls Brittany closer, letting her hand stroke across Brittany's bare shoulder.

"I'd never hurt you, either," Brittany tells her just as softly, cupping her cheek. "If you wanted to try it, I mean."

"I know, Britt." Santana turns her head to kiss her palm and smiles at the adoring sparkle in Brittany's eyes when she teases, "But I don't need to; you already leave me breathless."

* * *

**I've never tried breath!play but I did do some research for story-writing purposes (now THAT's commitment!) and I wouldn't mind choking a bitch if it came down to it, I guess. Especially after writing this story- ****HOWEVER. If it's something you're interested in, PLEASE take precautions to do it safely, because it can be hella dangerous, and a LOT of people die from it each year. And now that I'm done being Officer Safety… thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :D Review if you feel like saying something. If not, see you guys on the next adventure into smut-land.**


End file.
